epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The 25th/Epic Rap Battle of Gaming
Epic Rap Battles of History STEVE (MINECRAFT) versus FRISK (UNDERTALE) BEGIN! Steve: Here We Are, battling in a world where I spawned And you're talking about your trash while I admire my mod How about you stop being an Asian looking homo, flirting the Enemy Approaching, and copying Touhou! You're inspired from Earthbound and Mario and Luigi And puns from Mr. Bean? Whoa, that's so funny! From a guy who walks alone with his OR her eyes closed Buying some food from junksters and eating candy frost! While I'm drinking mushroom soup from a wooden bowl I crafted And mushrooms from the Underground, I myself have gathered I look at you poorly, can't escape a freaking mountain And talking at some monsters, which you should be killin'! You think you are great, dude, in IGN, it's perfect But I also have 3 settings, so maybe give some credit! Frisk: You idiot! You think your jokes are funny? I have a plot, square face, you haven't got a mommy While you're mumbling about pretty castles that you built I already found a village and not the cheat inside your seed! You begun with no pants! Man you sound like a baby! While I killed my goat mother, but that's another story I can choose to be pacified or be genocidal While your gameplay focuses mainly on survival! Well, you can be creative, but your music is dead And toby fox just sold a million copies of what I said You lose things when you die, bro you need a box But you have a freaking chest where you collect trashes and rocks! Your skeletons, zombies and creepers will go to bed When I hit their Blind Spots, Game Over, it's The End! Steve: Shut up, Dummy! You don't know what's gonna happen When I bring you in the End, you'll be telling your Confession Or try going to the Nether, and read Dr. Alphy's books And how I'm gonna kill you with a bow, not a notebook! Frisk: Once Upon A Time, there were monsters and people One whose name is Steve, and has no friends to cuddle Look at your Dry Hands, pixelated and wasted In your chunky world, full of death, violence and hatred! Steve: Who you're calling pixelated, Mr. Genocidal Frisk? Your modes are Thirteen-year-old problems to fix You should be conscious of yourself, living under the ground, Hearing no Cat, no Chirp, just flowers and sound! Frisk: Well, you're a lonely, busy teen living real life and all, While I'm Chill, Snowy, and in Waterfall! So Run! You're gonna have a very bad time For The Fans and you to know, I'm gonna show you, It's Showtime! Steve: Really? Well you're a kid which has Fallen Down, dwarfed and fat My world's biomes and settings summarize your whole plot You don't know how I live in a virtual surrounding While listening to Living Mice and dying in the beginning! Frisk: I know now what a stupid bro is completely lacking Even though many told me you look very depressing You should go Home in your lovely Strad And I shall use Determination to end this real glad! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!! Category:Blog posts